


A Team within a Team

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started based on Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards' improv at a 2015 Comic-Con interview, but it grew into something different. See what the team within a team does in their off-hours from fighting crime. Established Olicity and West-Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Night Dinners

Tuesday Night Dinners

Felicity had graduated from MIT class of ’09. She helped save Starling, well now Star City, numerous times. She could hack a government satellite in under a minute, but after another interesting take on breakfast, Oliver had officially banned her from cooking in the kitchen.

A waft of lamb and mint caressed her nose, and Oliver could almost sense her next move.

Oliver interrupted, “No, I don’t need help, Felicity.”

“But, if I could just,” she argued.

He sighed, “Sweetie.”

She placed her hands on hips, “I know you stole that move from Dig. He calls Lyla ‘sweetie’ whenever he wants something. Ew! I just got a really bad visual. What do you think that is? Wait, do you know. Never mind, don’t—“

A kiss usually worked to quell her ramblings, “Sweetie, why don’t you go back on the couch and find out what’s on TV tonight?”

“Mm…Fine” Felicity trudged her way back to the living room.

He popped open a bottle of red wine as Felicity set up the TV trays. His hand quickly grazed the back pocket of his black jeans.

Felicity’s noticed, “Oliver, you ok? What did you forget something?”

“No. no,” he said quickly, “I was just checking to see if I got the receipt still from our lunch with Hal and Carol.”

She reminded him, “I have it in my purse. Why do you need it? After we had lunch at that fancy French place. Hal agreed to pick up the tab when we all meet at Jitters next week. Barry really needs help with that new metahuman. I think Cisco called him Zoom. You know, there’s so many people there at Jitters— Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Hal, Carol, Dig and Lya, Maybe I should help him pick up the tab.”

Oliver told her, “It’s Hal and Carol, they’ve got it. Besides, you’re working on that database and tracking software for Palmer Tech.”

Felicity bit her lip, “So, dinner smells good.”

“Let’s eat.” He added. She felt the prickliness of his goatee contrasted with a light kiss on the top of her head.

She chewed quite a bit, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Her fingers danced up and down his arm.

Felicity commented, “Interesting.”

Oliver noticed her slight grimace at the last bite of lamb, “How was the dinner? Did you enjoy IT?”

“Um, yeah. I thought it was really good. You made very good lamb.” She told her boyfriend, “Although, I thought-I thought, I mean maybe you could’ve cooked it so long. I mean it was a little dry.”

He mentioned, “Lamb is a new thing for me. I told that lamb is a new thing, but if we don’t try new things, we don’t learn anything.”

Felicity ignored the fact that Oliver sounded more like her mother at the moment, “Ooh, ‘Scream Queens’ or ‘Housewives’”

He agreed because he had something more important he wanted to do, “You have the remote. ‘Housewives’ is fine.”

She smirked at his clear disinterest, “’Hockey wives’?”

“You do know I love Hockey wives.” Oliver laughed.

Felicity joked, “If we stash that DVD, I’ll be marrying you, Honey I mean.. we haven’t talked about- Not that I don’t— I want to but no pressure. You know what I should just stop talking now.”

Oliver interrupted, “Felicity! It’s okay.”

She fiddled with her glasses, “No it’s not. You think I’ve ever going to learn to stop putting my foot in my mouth or stop speaking in double entendres because now I just really want to go to bed with you. Frack! See, there I go again, Well, I mean we could do that, we’ve been dating for eight months now. But, I’m really tired, and I have-“

He shushed, “Sweetie, shh~”

“Shh- why?” Felicity wondered.

Oliver sighed because it was one of the very few times he didn’t know how to say something, but since it was brought up tonight, now was as good a time as any, especially after Thea and Laurel couldn’t wait until after dessert those three months ago.

He took in a sharp breath, “I think those are some of your most endearing qualities. You’re smart and sexy.”

She refuted, “I’m in just in a purple tank and top and sweats.”

“And, sometimes, you talk too much, but I love you all the more for it. You’re opinionated, strong…”

Felicity disagreed, “Not compared to Sara, Lyla, and even Laurel now”

“Sweetie, please just let me finish because I’ve been trying to find the right way to do this for months.” Oliver continued as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring out his pocket, “I had this whole big romantic speech, but if I could sum it up, I’d say, “I love you. Felicty Megan Smoak, will you-“

“Yes.” She interrupted him one final time, but at least she gave him a kiss this time when she did so.

Oliver smiled, but said, “You didn’t even let me finish. Can I at least finish asking you?”

Felicity said, “Okay. Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?” He repeated.

She answered, “Yes.”

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally able to slip that precious ring on her finger.

She loved it, but Felicity wondered, “Oliver it’s beautiful, but how did you afford this?”

Oliver joked, “Well, you are kind of a sugar mama now as the CEO of Palmer Tech.”

“Never call me that.” She cringed slightly, “How did you really get this?”

“It was my mother’s” He explained to her, “The one my father had given to her when they got married.”

She kissed him again, “Well then, I love it as much as I love you because, despite the relationship with your parents, I know you loved them. And, see now I have to get this wife thing down. We need dessert.”

“I have soufflés cooling on the counter with that whipped cream you like, or we can skip right ahead to other things I had planned.”

Felicity giggled, “Soufflés it is.”

“Really?” Oliver whispered in her ear. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips again. She sighed with a smile as she slipped the straps of her tank top off slowly.

He took his shirt off and her glasses off in response, and just like their night together in Nanda Parbat. Oliver kissed her, and she straddled his legs as he carried her off to their bedroom. As they were walking to the room, he grabbed the whipped cream.

She reminded while kissing his neck, “No. You know how Thea hates messes.”

He put the whipped cream back down, and they enjoyed their night as a newly engaged couple.

* * *

 

 After helping Barry narrowly escape Zoom, Oliver had slowly gotten back in John’s good graces, so he invited Oliver and Felicity to dinner with Lyla, Sara, and him.

Felicity fed Sara, “Here comes the USB to the USB port”

Lyla said, “Again, Felicity she’s 23 months, she wouldn’t know what that even means. When will the boys be back from target practice?”

“Oliver said six, so my guess would be seven.” Felicity replied. “What can I do to help?”

“Oliver told me about the fire last week.” Lyla mentioned.

Felicity huffed, “That was all thanks to Cisco, Ronnie, Barry, Hal and Oliver sparring in the foundry. Cisco has to get used to his new powers. He calls himself Vibe.”

“Not that one. The second one at dinner after last Wednesday’s battle with the Riddler”

“Oh. That one. Well, if my fiancé would only let me—“

Lyla suggested, “Felicity, I can teach you, but we need to start with something simple. How about eggs tomorrow morning.”

She nodded, and the girls heard a thud.

Felicity commented, “I wonder what happened this time.”

John mentioned, “Hi. He just got grazed with my bullet in the shoulder. He’ll be fine. We just have to stitch him up.”

“Not in the kitchen or in front of Sara,” Lyla reminded as they all went back inside the house.

John guided Oliver to the bathroom, and stitched him right up as if it was nothing.

“Ow! I deserved that.” He yelled as John threaded the final stitch in his shoulder.

After seeing the bottle of pills, “Honey don’t—“ Felicity warned, but after a big gulp Oliver took whatever what was left of the aspirin.

Lyla sighed, “Oliver, you’ll be having water tonight then, yes? And, Johnny what did I say about glocks at the dinner table.”

“That guns only belong in the safe in our bedroom. Sorry, sweetie, I know.”

Oliver laughed, “You know, I’ve come to enjoy dinner plans when we’re not always running from bullets.”

“Except you _were_ running from John’s bullets tonight” Felicity reminded him, “You need to be more careful.”

“Felicity, don’t worry” He smiled at her, “I’m fine.”

Felicity echoed, “Well, if you’re so fine. Oliver, what’s our rule too?”

He replied, “No bows, arrows, guns, swords, any other weapons, or…what Felicity?”

She finished, “Tech while eating at the dinner table. Now put your bow and arrows back in their quiver.”

The boys tucked their weapons away for the night, and they sat down to spaghetti and turkey meatballs.

“Hold on” Felicity said, “I’ve a got a voicemail on my phone from Caitlin.”

Oliver snatched her phone, and stashed it in his back pocket for the night. But, the voicemail Caitlin left definitely needed to be heard.

Caitlin groaned, “Oh, Felicity, I may need you to come down to STAR labs, my body’s going through some sort of hypothermic shock. It’s…so cold.”

She wouldn’t get that voicemail until the end of the night, and by then Oliver and Cisco weren’t the only ones that had become somebody else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Go, Oliver, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver had their test of strength, but now it was time to test their speed. Is it really a fair race going up against the fastest man alive?

 Oliver was always a mentor in Barry’s eyes, but to say Oliver and Barry were simply competitive was a definite understatement. They had their test of strength, but now it was time to their speed. Now, when going up against the fastest man alive, it may seem like a losing battle, but Oliver had a trick under that hood.

“You sure you don’t want another half hour head start. I won’t even use my top speed.” Barry smirked.

Oliver said, “Nope.”

“I can’t believe you two agreed to be a part of this.” Thea told Iris and Felicity.

Iris replied, “Well, Barry’s speed does make me a little nauseas, but I finally get to see what he does in his training with Oliver.”

“I’m just here to make sure they don’t kill each other,” Felicity added.

Barry asked, “He’s not gonna shoot another in my back?”

“Actually, I was thinking of aiming for your legs.” Oliver mused, “I’ve told you before. You need to be aware your surroundings. Even when you use your speed, you can’t run in blind.”

Felicity touched Barry’s shoulder, “He’s kidding, but he’s right about the speed. Don’t worry, Barry.”

“I never worry with you. Like I told in our night together in Central City…”

“What?!” Iris exclaimed.

Felicity whispered to Oliver, “Now, I see what it’s like to be on the other end of that.”

Oliver whispered back, “Again, there’s a decent chance that you and Barry are related.”

“He means our night working together again in Central City against what does Cisco call him Captain Cold? How come we never name our bad guys? And, honey, Barry and I are definitely not related.”

Barry blurted out, “Totally. That would’ve made the kiss on the train really awkward.”

“Really, Barry?!” Felicity sighed.

 

“You kissed her?!” Iris yelled, “Oh that’s it! Felicity, my dad’s a cop. I can that bottled blonde head of yours down.”

Barry explained, “Iris, calm down. It was the night you tried to set me and Felicity up on a date. You and I weren’t even together then.”

Iris blushed, “Oh, well now that’s over, where did you get that cute black dress with the cutouts? The one you had on at Trivia night?”

Felicity told her, “Oh it’s this cute shop in Star City…”

Oliver gruffed, “Felicity! You never told me you that dress on a date with Barry, so what else haven’t you told me?”

“It wasn’t a date. It was trivia night” Felicity started, then she whispered, “Besides you get to see me out of that dress.”

Thea interrupted, “Okay! That’s it Are we going to race here, or am I going to have to listen to the four of you ramble on and on about your relationships for another hour.”

“Whoa.” Barry whistled.

Oliver said sternly, “Speedy!”

“Ollie!” Thea protested, “I told everyone to just call me the Red Arrow or Thea.”

Oliver told her, “But, I’ve always called you Speedy. Let’s get started.”

Barry said, “Yeah. We agreed on Verdant to STAR labs.”

Oliver nodded, and paused for a moment. There was something about Felicity on the back his new green Ducati. The way her black jeans hugged her curves just right, the way her cobalt blue leather jacket suited her like a glove, the glimmer in her blue eyes distracted him.

“Honey, this is me noticing you staring. C’mon let’s go.” Felicity reminded.

“Ooh” Iris squeaked as Barry picked her up in his arms, “Everybody ready?”

Oliver sat in front as Felicity’s arms snaked around him tightly, “Felicity.”

“The green button’s will activate the top speed. The black button will activate the grappling hook.” Felicity whispered to him before they put on their helmets.

Oliver told his girlfriend, “We should thank Curtis for that one. Hold onto me tight, Felicity.”

“Mm. I love it when you say that to me.” She giggled, gripping him, even tighter.

As Oliver revved the engine on his Ducati and Barry stretched, Thea announced, “Finally! 3, 2 1, Go!”

“You can do this. Run, Barry, Run!” Iris reminded him.

A flash of lightning trailed behind, Barry’s legs as he yelled, “Woo Hoo!”

Felicity instructed “Go, Oliver, go. There’s an intersection in a mile. Take it.”

After a trip down the stairs, a high-wire ride over the tower by STAR labs, Barry edged him by 20 minutes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
